Lost
by charligirl
Summary: The story revolves around everyone, Chris, Gordie, Vern, and Teddy. But theres a new girl who moves into Vern's place after loosing her parents, if you wanna know anymore, you'll just have to read the story then.
1. Default Chapter

Less than a week ago Justine had been sitting with her family in their living room.  
"Justi?" Vern had interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yeah" she answered not looking up from the place she had been staring at for the past 209 minutes.  
"How are you?"  
What a stupid question she had thought to herself, "My parents just died," she thought that she should continue but saw how hurt he had looked and said "sorry Vern, I know what you meant." Then she just laid down and fell asleep by that time it was past one in the morning.  
She woke up early the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She yelled "COMING!" before getting up to actually answer the door. She figured no one else was home except for Billy and, well, it was doubtful that he was awake yet.  
"Hi" A tall blonde headed boy which she assumed was Chris said quite cheerfully then asked "Who are you and why are you in Vern's house?"  
"Names Justi, my parents died, Vern's parents are my god parents, and I live here"  
"Oh, sorry I-I-I didn't," He tried to continue but she had cut him off.  
" 'S ok, so you gonna come in?" then she added "You Chris?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Vern didn't tell me he had a cute friend, let alone tell me how cute you were." He blushed and thanked her although he did add "No shit he never told me you were beautiful, I guess we're even."  
"Yeah, even, seriously."  
"So where is Verno?"  
"Church, I don't go so much anymore, the way I see it is, well, He gave me a pretty good reason not to." Chris got what she meant, and even if he hadn't he wouldn't have asked her anyway, she might think he was stupid so instead he just said "Oh." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn't.  
"Yeah, I think that Billy is upstairs, but I didn't check so, I could be wrong."  
"Yeah he'd kick my ass anyway so, damn." He said this while snapping his fingers on cue with the word damn. He is cute, she thought, she just looked at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, just nothing."  
"So I got Teddy and Gordon outside waiting, I should go."  
"Invite them in," she'd begged "Please, if no ones home then 'll be bored, please?!" She just stared at him her brown eyes as wide as saucers.  
"Ok"  
"Thank you."  
He got up from the table they were sitting at and motioned to two boys to come to the door, by this time, Billy had walked downstairs, "What the hell you doing here, Chambers?"  
"I invited him, Billy." She'd answered before Chris had a chance, "and Gordie and Teddy."  
"Oh, whatever, if you hurt her you cocknocker, I'll kill you. Got it, Chambers?"  
"Yeah I got it."  
"LaChance?"  
"Uh-huh, got it." He answered sounding a little frightened. "And you DuChamp? I mean it with you especially"  
"Me?! Why me, what the hell did I do?" He asked half confused and sincere, half sarcastically, while Vern's brother, just glared at him."Yeah Billy, I got it."  
"Good, hey Justi, if my mom asks, I'm at Ace's, 'kay."  
"Yeah"  
"Good girl."  
"I am not a damn dog Billy!" She yelled at him.  
"Sorry" He said with a hug and then he was out the door and gone within minutes.  
"He isn't so bad, I guess, now Ace, he's a different story together that one."  
"Anyway," Chris began "the skinny looking one, that's Gordie, I think you'll like Cara She's his girlfriend, and the crazy lookin' one over there, with the glasses is Teddy."  
She looked at this skinny kid, and his curvy taller friend, as they both said in unison "Hi, nice to meet you."  
  
[ End of Chapter 1 ] 


	2. Cara and the stupid Kid has nothing to d...

She got them all a coke and sat down on the couch. It was almost like they had never seen a girl before. Anyway, not one that just liked to sit around her house with them. They asked her question after question for at least an hour before she got fed up.  
"So, Gordie," She began "your girlfriend, Cara, what's she like?" As if she had ask a question that would bring the plague Vern and Chris sighed and said "Here we go again" in a very unenthusiastic voice.  
"Well," He began clearing his throat. "She beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and over all just my type."  
"Whoa, back up," Justi interrupted "You have a type?!"  
"Yes, I do." Either he was choosing to ignore it or he just hadn't caught it.  
"Anyway," Chris began. "You don't want to hear about Cara from Gordie. You're better off just meeting her."  
"Lets go."  
"Now?"  
  
"No in forty years, yes, now, why Chambers you got somethin' better to do, or should I say someone better to do? He just kind of looked at her that was the coolest thing he'd heard out of a girl's mouth since Cara and the nub comment to her younger sister. And it wasn't because it was sick, or that she had a sense of humor, but because she was joking with him not like most of the other girls who when they said that really meant "Fuck off."  
"Gordie?" Justi had been trying to ask him a question for about a half an hour, until she decided it wasn't worth the hassle and that it was better to just give up.  
  
About an hour later Vern had gotten home and they decided to go for a walk.  
"I want pez." Vern's voice pierced the silence Justi was about to say something herself the silence was deafening.  
"Yeah Vern, I think you just like to say pez. Plus I mean when don't you want some kind of food?" Teddy had laughed.  
"Teddy," Justi began her sentence and the thought twice. "Never mind ok, just never mind."  
  
As stimulating as the other's conversation was, Chris and Justi decided to break away from the group and go for a walk alone.  
"So I take it you know Teddy already huh?" Chris had broken the silence just as Vern had before.  
"What makes you say that?" She asked innocently.  
"Just the way you two kept looking at each other."  
"Well, the answer to your question is yeah. I do know him."  
"How, if you don't mind me asking"  
"I've been here before, about a year ago only for a few days but Teddy was always around." She stopped and looked at him. His blue eyes were deep as oceans but they were also curious and content with life all at the same time."So I kind of liked him and he kind of liked me."  
"And?!"  
"And," she thought. "You're by far worse than a school girl looking for gossip, chambers."  
"Common, you can't do that, you can't just start a story and then not finish it!"  
"FINE! And we kissed, are you happy now?!?!"  
"No. Not really."  
"Why not, aw, little Chrissy jealous of Teddy?!"  
""Maybe. Maybe not."He said with a smug look on his face.  
"Fine!" She gave up the battle it was obvious she wasn't going to win.  
He looked at her she was one of those interesting people like Teddy, you never expected, whatever it was, she was going to do next.  
"So you want me to walk you home?" He offered.  
"Nah., that's ok, I'll be fine" The truth is she would be, they had stopped only five minutes away from her house. With that they got up and walked in separate directions to their homes.  
"Do you know what time it is?!" She heard a voice whisper from behind her, and she turned around only to see Billy sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. "Where have you been?!"  
"Out." She replied simply, she understood why Billy was mad, Vern's Mom and Dad had left for the summer and left Billy in charge. "With Chris."  
"I'm gonna kill 'im, better yet, I'll call Eyeball and have him do it!"  
"FUCK OFF!" She yelled back. She was angry now. "Who the hell died and made you king?! I mean seriously who the hell do you think you are?!"  
"Dammit Justine!"  
"WHAT?!" She yelled back.  
"You're Pissin' me off you little whore so just, just piss off!"  
"WHY?! Why should I, you don't own me I don't answer to you, you are NOT my father! My Father DIED!" And with that she ran upstairs. She couldn't repress the tears any longer. She'd cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
Meanwhile Vern and Billy slept like babies in the rooms next door.  
  
As usual she woke up to a knock on the door only this time there was a female voice mixed in with the voices of the boys.  
  
"Hi, my name's Cara." A tall, skinny, blonde said.  
"Hey! Are those mine" Vern interrupted  
"Mine now," Justi said with a laugh, almost a week ago Justi had taken a pair of Vern's boxers to sleep in, he hadn't used them yet, but that really wasn't the point, anyway, she had never returned them to him. "Vernie, do you really want them back? I mean common."  
"Nah. Keep 'em."  
"Food. I need to eat, must have FOOD."  
Everyone laughed at this except Cara who, much like Justi, lived for food.  
"OH! Me too!" Cara yelled from the next room.  
"Ok." Justi said "Come and get it!"  
"In a second!" At the moment Cara and Gordie were busy doing "other things" of more importance.  
"Ok." She said with a laugh.  
By this time Justi had gotten up and walked out of the living room to the kitchen.  
"So," Cara began "Who do you like so far? I mean as long as it's not Gordie, he's mine Bitch" She giggled then continued " If you don't like him, why in the hell not, what's wrong with him?!"  
"Nothing," Justi started looking a little confused at Cara's run on question. "He's sweet but, I just like him better I think for me, as a friend. That's all. In other words, there is absolutely nothing wrong with him, it's just me."  
"So Who do you like?"  
"Someone."  
"Teddy?"  
"What?" Teddy asked entering the Kitchen upon hearing his name.  
"Nothing I forgot, sorry" Cara answered instantaneously. After Teddy left, she continued.  
"Teddy?" She whispered.  
"Once upon a time, but as of now, no."  
"Vern?"  
"GOD NO!"  
"Gordie?"  
"We already went over that."  
"Chris?"  
"Will you shut the fuck up if I tell you?!"  
"I promise I will."  
"Yes fine it's Chris ok, dammit Chris, now shut the fuck up not a word to anyone I mean it!"  
"Well, he likes you too. He told me so."  
"Yeah."  
"No he did. I swear it."  
"Ok then we'll see what happens but not another word about ok?"  
"Yeah, ok"  
"Lets go before they come looking for us."  
"Hah. They don't like either of us enough to prey themselves away from The Lone Ranger." She laughed.  
  
Later that night Cara had told Chris about what Justi and her had talked about, I mean the only reason she had asked is because Chris had said he liked her and he was wondering what she felt, so she'd taken it upon herself to find out, that and she wanted to start a conversation with Justine to make sure she wasn't some kind of whore who was using everyone.  
"Well, I like her, she likes me, what do I do?"  
"Get a life."  
"I was being serious Cara!"  
"And so was I"  
  
[End of Chapter 2] 


	3. A day A month A year And a pregnency

A month had passed and it seemed like a year for the six friends, Cara and Gordie, well, they'd messed themselves up good this time. See it'd been two weeks and Cara was worried she thought that she might be pregnant. But she didn't exactly know how to tell Gordie. Hell, who knew how to tell anyone that they thought what she did?  
"Just tell him." Justi assessed the situation calmly.  
"Well, I was going to then I thought, 'what if I'm not?'"  
"Cara, you have to tell him!" This time Justi wasn't as calm.  
"I know, a week, just a week I promise then I'll tell him."  
"Take as long as you want shit, I'm not gonna get stuck with telling him!" Little did she know the next day she would have to help tell him.  
""Or Chris?"  
"Well, if I told Chris, he'll tell Gordie, which means neither you or I will have to tell him."  
"I won't have to tell Gordie?"  
"Not if I tell Chr-"  
"Tell him!" She decided. She figured as long as she didn't have to it would all be ok.  
"Really?" Justi said shocked.  
"Really, really."  
The 5'5'' Red head had made her decision, her decision.  
  
Around eight:  
  
"Hey, Chris." Justi said flatly looking up at the tall blonde boy/  
"What's wrong?" He asked automatically.  
"Wrong, what makes you think that there would be something wrong?"  
"Your eyes, they give you away."  
"Damn, eyes!" She said trying to force A smile.  
"So, you gonna just tell me, or what? What'd you do this time do I have to kill someone?"  
"Depends."  
"On what? I was only joking."  
"How much you love Gordie?"  
"Why?" Now his normally calm blue eyes looked worried. "What'd the lil' asshole do now? ! "  
"Well, it's more about Cara and Gordie." Chris's face went pale, he'd heard this before from his mother when his sister had gotten pregnant, only when his mom said it, it was meant in a happy way, Justine looked almost scared to say what she wanted to.  
"She's, um, well, she's, wow this went over a lot better in my head."  
"She's . . . " he asked like he already knew the answer.  
"Pregnant. You guessed it."  
He went white at that moment. All's Justi remembered thinking right at that moment was 'wow. He looks like the oldest 16-year-old on earth.'  
"Yeah." She just stared at him for a while. "Chris?"  
"Yes?" He answered looking up from his feet to her face. He met her gaze.  
"You gonna be all right?"  
"She told Gordo?"  
"No."  
"She want me to do it?"  
"Yeah," she looked at him "She knows he trusts you, that's mostly why, that and she trusts you too." When the truth was that they hadn't really talked in a while, not unless Gordie made them interact, this is why he found this so unbelievable. "Fine."  
"Want me to come. Ya know, moral support and all the junk?"  
"No."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, what time is it?"  
"9:30"  
"PM?"  
"Yeah, PM, what else?"  
"Anyway, do you think I should tell him tonight when I get home or tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow."  
  
10:00 P.M.  
  
Justi walked through the door. Billy was used to this by now her and Chris had been going out for a while by this point.  
  
1:00 A.M.  
  
Chris, Justi, and Cara all stared at their ceilings.  
  
2:00 A.M.  
  
Cara falls asleep.  
  
2:30 A.M.  
  
Justine also dies out.  
  
2:35 A.M.  
  
Chris tries to think of what to say, then decides to just tell him. He also decides that he wants Justi there, he really wants her there, for as she said, moral support but doesn't want to call her because of the time.  
  
3:30 A.M.  
  
Chris finally gets some sleep.  
  
Justi heard Vern rumbling around the house early that morning actually, sometime around eight.  
  
8:30 A.M.  
  
Justi gets out of bed, gets dressed, and decides on taking a walk to Cara's house. No one was home.  
  
9:30 A.M.  
  
Walks from Cara's to Chris's.  
"Chris?" She asked hearing two voices inside. "Gordie?"  
"Yeah. Come in." They said in unison. Chris just liked saying it, since he'd gotten his own place it was empowering.  
"Bad time?" She asked looking at Gordie.  
"No, I want you here either way." For about five hours they sat around plating card game after card game, eating, and watching T.V.  
"So," Chris began. "Gord, Gordo, buddy [I wasn't sure if I like the word buddy in there, what do you think?] Talked to Cara lately?"  
"No."  
"I need to tell you something."  
"What?" Gordie looked at him eyes soft.  
"She's, she's pregnant Gordie."  
"Congratulations."  
"To what?"  
"She's pregnant, Justi,"  
"WHAT?!" Justi interjected. "What the hell planet are you from LaChance?! I am NOT pregnant! I've only slept with-"  
"Justine, I don't think that you need to tell him anything like that. Thank you. Moving on, Gordie not Justi, Cara."  
"Whoa." He looked like a deer in headlights. "You sure?"  
"Not completely. No. But there is a chance."  
"Oh."  
  
6:00 P.M.  
  
After a four-hour discussion, well, it was more like a discussion with Gordie about how this happened, "I finally got away." Justi was recapping for Cara over the phone.  
"So is he mad?" She asked.  
"No. Not really."  
"Really." She answered. "A little upset that you didn't tell him but, he accepts he was responsible for 50% just like you."  
"Good."  
  
7:00 P.M.  
  
Gordie calls Cara, her line was busy.  
  
8:55 P.M.  
  
Tries Cara's line again.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
[End of Chapter 3]  
  
A/N : Hey guys, what's new? I just wanted to tell you guys to review it is REALLY important that you do. If I am going to keep the story going I want to know that people will actually be reading it! Also I wanted to tell you guys to R and R because, well, I need to know what to change, and what to keep. I'm not TOO sure about the chapter but, I think it's ok. Well, I hope that you enjoyed and REVIEW!, REVIEW!, REVIEW! NOW!  
  
justine 


	4. an IMPORTANT!

This is NOT a chapter I am just letting you know that I'm creating a new story that picks up from chapter 3 it starts on chapter four in the story instead of chapter one PLEASE go and review if you have ever read this story. Thanks a lot. Love ya'll bunches.  
  
Justine 


End file.
